Hamptons
by AlexTodd1
Summary: Après une enquête assez lourde, l'équipe part se détendre dans les Hamptons. Des rapprochements s'annoncent...


Les bureaux du NCIS étaient totalement vides. Gibbs et son équipe étaient enfin rentrés chez eux, après avoir passé 6 jours non-stop au bureau, à cause d'un tueur en série. De retour à son domicile, Kate fila sous la douche en faisant attention à ne pas trop mouillé son pansement. En sortant, elle s'installa sur son canapé et alluma la télé. Elle s'endormit très vite.

De son côté, Gibbs se servit un énième café et descendit dans sa cave, vérifier si son bateau n'avait pas disparu. Il posa sa tasse de café et commença a poncé le bois. Il resta plus d'une dans sa cave. La fatigue le gagna peu à peu. Il rangea son matériel et remonta, pour aller se coucher. Le marin 's avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêter pas de penser à l'enquête et surtout à Kate. Lorsqu'elle avait failli prendre une balle. Il se remémora la scène.

« - Dinozzo, tu pars sur la droite, Kate tu file de l'autre côté, je vous couvre. Murmura Gibbs avant de rentrer dans le hangar.

Les agents Todd et Dinozzo se dirigèrent vers leur cible. Lorsque Kate arriva à sa hauteur, le tueur senti une présence et se mit à tirer en direction de Kate. Cette dernière sentit une balle éraflé son bras. Le coup de feu alarma Gibbs et Tony. Dinozzo se précipita sur le tireur pendant que Gibbs alla secourir Kate.

« - Kate ! Ça va ? Tu es blessé ? Dit-il en examinant son visage et son corps d'un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Oui au bras, mais c'est très léger, ne t'en fais pas pour moi Gibbs.

\- On va t'amener à l'hôpital.

\- Non, Ducky s'occupera de moi à notre retour. Vas plutôt aider Tony.

\- Sûre ?

\- Oui, je vous attends dans la voiture. »

Le patron alla aida son agent. Tony lui avait passé les menottes et Gibbs contacta la police pour finaliser l'arrestation. Kate les attendait dans la voiture. Elle s'était fait un garrot.

« - Comment tu te sens Kate ? Demande Tony en entrant dans la voiture.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, la balle m'a éraflé, Ducky va recoudre tout ça et je serais de nouveau opérationnel.

\- Ne parles pas trop vite agent Todd, c'est le médecin qui décidera de votre aptitude à travailler.

\- Je vais le soudoyer le médecin, dit-elle en riant."

Ils regagnèrent les bureaux du NCIS et Gibbs accompagna Kate à la morgue.

« - Ducky je t'amène une patiente, fit Gibbs en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Caitlin que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien de bien grave Ducky. Regarde. Elle enlever le garrot pour laisser apparaître la blessure.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas très beau à voir, installe toi, je vais te soigner. Il alla chercher ses instruments chirurgicaux.

\- Quelles difficultés à monter sur la table agent Todd ? Fit Gibbs en regardant Kate qui n'arrivait pas du tout à monter.

\- Tu peux m'aider au lieu de te moquer ?

\- Bien sûr. Attention, que je ne te fasse pas mal. Il attrapa par la taille et la déposa délicatement sur la table froide.

\- Merci Gibbs. Dit-elle avec un timide sourire. Ce contact l'avait troublé.

\- Avec plaisir. À ton tour Ducky, je laisse la place. Fais attention elle est douillette.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Ducky, je suis prête."

Le médecin légiste commença les soins, et Kate fit quelques grimaces, sous le regard amusé de Gibbs. Ducky parti sur une de ses histoires, pour faire passer le temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kate était recousue.

« - Est-ce que l'agent Todd est apte au travail Ducky ?

\- Et bien, normalement après une blessure pareille, on doit garder le bras immobile au maximum 2-3 jours, mais je t'autorise à travailler Caitlin, mais à la moindre douleur, tu n'hésites pas tu descends.

\- Je te remercie Ducky !

\- Maintenant tu peux descendre Kate. Fit Gibbs avec un sourire en coin. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas descendre seule.

\- Très drôle Gibbs, aides-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Si tu insistes, attention à ton bras."

Il souleva sa partenaire mais le tee-shirt de la jeune remonta un peu dans le bas du dos et Gibbs se retrouva avec ses mains au niveau de ses reins. Ce contact donna un frisson à Kate et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Gibbs le remarqua mais ne dit rien pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise devant Ducky.

Gibbs s'endormit sur ce doux souvenir. Le lendemain, il fut le premier arrivé au bureau, comme d'habitude. Kate arriva très peu de temps après lui, à son grand étonnement.

« - Tu es tombé du lit ce matin Kate ?

\- Non, je suis venu pour faire mon rapport, car je te rappelle, que je vais mettre plus de temps que vous pour le saisir. Elle fit un petit signe de sa main invalide. Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau et prit place.

\- Et tu es venu si tôt pour ça ?

\- Oui, pourquoi cela t'étonne ?

\- Car tu aurais très pu me demander de l'aide au lieu de te lever aux aurores.

\- Non je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule."

Gibbs ne répondit pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et quitta l'open space. Kate resta sans voix. Elle pensa immédiatement qu'elle avait vexée son patron. Lorsqu'elle entendit le bip de l'ascenseur, elle se leva et dit à Gibbs :

« - Gibbs je suis désolé.

\- Kate !

\- Oui je sais, je ne dois pas m'excuser mais je le fais car je t'ai vexé.

\- Ha bon ? Et quand ça ?

\- Tu t'es levé et tu es parti quand je t'ai dit que je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Oui, Kate, mais je ne suis pas vexé, il m'en faut plus que ça pour me vexé surtout venant de toi. Je suis simplement allé chercher du café. Il posa un gobelet sur le bureau de Kate.

\- Oh.. Euh… Fit elle toute gênée, je m'excuse.

\- Arrête. Il s'avança vers elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup d'écart entre eux. Ne t'excuse pas, je te n'en veux pas et je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Merci pour le café.

\- Avec plaisir Caitlin. Il prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as peur que je m'étouffe en buvant mon café ?

\- Non je viens t'aider à faire ton rapport agent Todd. Il se plaça juste à côté d'elle, et son bras ne cesser d'entrer en contact avec celui de Kate.

\- Mais Gibbs….

\- Oui je sais tu peux te débrouiller toute seule mais je te rappelle que ton bras valide n'est pas celui avec lequel tu écris, donc tu vas avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Tu es têtu

\- Oui je sais, on me le dit souvent. Répondit-il avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. On s'y met ?

\- C'est parti !"

Kate commença par relire ses notes, Gibbs l'écoutait attentivement. Après la lecture, elle attrapa son clavier et commença à saisir. Au bout d'une page, elle s'arrêta. Gibbs avait remarqué qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.

« - Kate, laisse je vais le faire. Il tira le clavier vers lui et continua sa saisie, sans même laisser le temps à Kate de répliquer.

Le dossier fut bouclé en 15minutes.

« - Merci beaucoup Gibbs de m'avoir aidé ou plutôt de m'avoir fait mon rapport.

\- Avec plaisir Kate, mais par contre pas un mot à Dinozzo, il serait capable de se casser le bras pour que je lui fasse ces rapports.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ceci est notre petit secret. Il lui fit un grand sourire et regagna sa place."

Kate était encore toute chamboulée par le sourire de son supérieur. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits tout en dégustant son café. Dinozzo arriva en retard comme chaque matin.

« - Désolé du retard patron, je…

\- Oui bonjour à toi aussi Dinozzo, tu es en retard, ne perds pas ton temps à t'excuser, tu as un rapport à terminer.

\- Oui patron, je m'y mets de suite. Salut Kate.

\- Salut Tony !

\- Tu as déjà terminée on rapport ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis arrivé à l'heure et j'ai terminé mon rapport

\- Avec ton bras en moins tu as finis aussi vite ?

\- Tu me sous-estime Tony ! D'ailleurs, je vais te laisser travailler tranquille. Gibbs je descends voir Abby.

\- D'accord. Il ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans l'ascenseur.

\- McGee n'est pas la aujourd'hui ? Demanda Tony

\- Non, il est malade, il revient demain si ça va mieux. Maintenant tu peux travailler tranquille."

L'italien se mit donc au travail. Gibbs termina le sien et observa Tony pester contre son ordinateur qui visiblement ne fonctionnait pas très bien ce matin. Gibbs informa Tony qu'il aller voir Ducky. Il prit l'ascenseur et s'arrêta au labo, voir les filles. Les portes du labo s'ouvrent mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kate il s'arrêta net.

« - Je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé à Abby. J'ai l'impression qu'il peut y avoir quelques choses entre nous, mais d'un autre côté c'est Gibbs. C'est le patron.

\- Oui le patron, mais tu as des sentiments pour lui, tu peux pourras pas le nier longtemps Kate.

\- Je le sais, j'en suis consciente. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Tu veux attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mais si jamais il le fait pas ? Je vais attendre encore très longtemps…

\- Et si tu l'aider un peu ?

\- Comment ça ? Mais Abby, je ne sais même pas s'il ressent la même chose que moi.

\- Et alors ? Tu n'as qu'à le tester, et s'il a des sentiments il craquera.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'en suis quasiment sure."

Gibbs fit marche arrière et sortit du labo. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait totalement chamboulé. Kate avait avoué… Il était maintenant sur que ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait tout entendu, il devait trouver une solution. Il alla voir Ducky. Il resta à la morgue durant quelques heures, à écouter Ducky racontait ses histoires, même s'il écoutait que d'une seule oreille. Il ne pensait qu'a seule personne. Kate. À la pause de midi, il retourna à son bureau, pour y trouver Tony en train de se chamailler avec Kate. Comme des enfants.

« - Tony laisse Kate tranquille ! Gronda Gibbs !

\- Mais Gibbs …

\- Tu es un enfant Tony ! Dit Kate.

\- Elle a raison Dinozzo ! Je vais aller chercher à manger dehors, Kate tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- Oui, je t'accompagne !"

Elle attrapa son sac et suivi Gibbs. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit 2 agents en sortirent mais l'un deux bouscula Kate.

« - Eh ! Vous pourrez dire pardon au moins ! hurla Gibbs

Mais les deux agents continuèrent leur chemin.

« - Ca va Kate ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ? Dit-il en entrant dans la cage métallique.

\- Non ça va, j'ai un peu mal au bras mais ce n'est rien ça va passer.

\- Tu me montreras ça en revenant. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

\- Je ne vais pas m'échapper tu sais, dit-elle en lui lançant un sourire.

\- On ne sait jamais, et puis au moins personne ne pourra te bousculer."

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Gibbs l'entraîna dehors, il laissa son bras autour du cou de sa collègue. Ils achetèrent à manger pour toute l'équipe. Sur le chemin du retour, Gibbs replaça son bras pour le plus grand bonheur de Kate.

De retour au bureau, chacun pris son plat et le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Gibbs s'était assis à côté de Kate et l'avait même aidé à ouvrir sa box. Abby avait remarqué le changement de comportement de son supérieur, mais elle garda le silence.

« - J'ai une idée Gibbs !

\- Aller, dis-nous tout Dinozzo

\- Je propose que l'on organise un week-end de 3-4 jours, histoire de nous changer les idées après cette enquête. Qu'en dites-vous ? Fit Tony tout excité

\- Tu veux dire, partir tous ensemble toi y compris ? Dit Kate

\- Bien sûr Kate !

\- Donc il va falloir que je te supporte même le week-end ?

\- Oui Kate ! Mais qu'en penses-tu ? Et toi Gibbs ?

\- Il va donc falloir que l'on pose des jours de congés. Il faut en parler avec le directeur avant de prendre une décision.

\- Oui, je propose que l'on aille le voir dans l'après-midi.

\- Très bien Dinozzo, tu t'en charges alors.

\- Je suis partante ! Et je suis sûre que McGee aussi. Mais si cela se fait, où allons-nous ?

\- On pourrait se faire un week-end dans les Hamptons, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Gibbs s'arrêta quelques instant de parler et son esprit se tourna directement vers Kate. Il savait très bien que s'ils partaient, il n'allait pas résister longtemps. Il se dit que finalement, c'était une bonne idée.

\- Tu penses à quoi Gibbs ? Demanda Kate

\- Oh euh à rien.

\- D'accord, donc je suis partante pour le week-end détente. Abby hocha également la tête.

\- Très bien Tony, tu iras voir le Directeur toute à l'heure. Et après on pourra commencer à réserver.

\- Génial ! s'écria Tony !

\- Un enfant... murmura Kate."

Le repas se termina puis chacun reprit ses activités. Kate décida de faire un peu de classement dans ses dossiers, mais avec son bras invalide elle avait du mal. Gibbs mourait d'envi de l'aider, mais il ne pouvait car Dinozzo allait râler. D'ailleurs Tony prit son courage à deux mains et monta voir le directeur. Gibbs en profita pour discuter avec Kate.

« - Kate, pourquoi est-ce que fais ça maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas attendre d'être remise ?

\- Gibbs, je m'occupe et puis je fais attention.

\- D'accord, je te surveille toute façon. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Dis Gibbs, tu penses que le directeur va accepter que l'on s'absente tous plusieurs jours ?

\- Je pense que oui, mais 4 jours maximum. Tu es d'accord pour partir en week-end donc ?

\- Bien sûr, mais j'espère que Ducky va m'enlever mon bandage avant de partir, sinon je ne pourrais pas profiter.

\- Si la réponse est oui, je t'amènerais voir Ducky.

\- C'est gentil Gibbs."

Le calme fut de courte durée, car Tony arriva tout content.

« - Préparez vos valises, on part pour les Hamptons les amis !

\- Il est d'accord, pour combien de jours ? Demande Gibbs

\- 4 jours ! Donc on peut partir demain et rentrer mardi.

\- D'accord, ça me convient, dit Gibbs.

\- Je vais prévenir Abby. Elle partit en direction de l'ascenseur.

\- Je vais voir Ducky. Fit Gibbs, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. L'ascenseur était déjà parti."

Arrivé au labo, Kate annonça la bonne nouvelle à Abby. La jeune femme fut ravie et se précipita sur son portable afin de prévenir McGee. Elle discuta encore quelques instants avec Abby, puis elle partit en direction de la morgue.

« - Ducky, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service s'il te plait, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce froide.

\- Caitlin, justement nous t'attendions.

\- Gibbs tu m'as devancé.

\- Non c'est toi qui es partit comme une flèche. Je pensais que nous allions descendre ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Dis-moi tout ma chère Caitlin, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'enlève ce pansement, afin que je puisse profite pleinement de mes vacances ! s'il te plait, dis oui Ducky !

\- Et bien, assieds-toi, je vais examiner ta plaie d'abord."

Kate regarda Gibbs. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il fallait qu'il aide à s'asseoir sur la table. Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant et posa ses mains sur hanches, Kate passa son bras valide autour de son cou pour se tenir.

« - Alors voyons ce que cela donne. Le médecin légiste retira tout doucement le pansement, avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Ta blessure semble bien cicatriser, pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème. Tu peux enlever ton pansement, mais fais attention tout de même. Ne force pas trop sur ton bras.

\- Je te remercie Ducky ! Elle essaya de descendre de la table mais elle se rendit vite compte que son bras lui faisait encore un peu mal.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider. Gibbs l'aida et elle se retrouva collée à son torse. Ce contact la perturba.

\- Désolé. Elle recula d'un pas, remercia Ducky et quitta la pièce."

Gibbs lui courut après, et la rattrapa juste devant l'ascenseur.

« - Kate attends. Il réussit à entrer in extremis dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton « Spécial Gibbs » et bloqua l'ascenseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kate ?

\- Rien, tout va bien. Dit-elle en évitant son regard.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise devant Ducky, ce n'était absolument pas mon intention.

\- Non non ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, certaine Gibbs.

\- D'accord. Il réactiva l'ascenseur et se mit à côté de Kate. Le silence régner."

De retour au bureau, Gibbs leur donna l'autorisation de quitter le bureau. Tony les informa qu'il avait trouvé une maison avec plusieurs chambres, et qu'ils pouvaient prendre la route à partir de 5h00 le lendemain. Kate acquiesça.

« - Très bien, on se rejoint en bas de chez moi. On se dit départ à 5h30 maximum. Tony ne sois pas en retard, s'il te plait ! Dit Gibbs en emballant ses affaires pour partir.

-Fais un effort ! Kate attrapa son sac et se sauva."

Gibbs la regarda quitter l'open space. Il avait bien remarqué que ce qu'il s'était passé chez Ducky l'avait chamboulé, mais il préféra ne rien dire. Les vacances étaient l'occasion rêvée pour parler avec elle. Il quitta le bureau peu de temps après elle.

Une fois dans son appartement, Kate prépara sa valise. Short, tee-shirt, maillot de bain, une robe et des sous-vêtements. Elle mit sa valise dans son salon. Elle était prête pour le grand départ. Le reste de l'équipe fit de même. La nuit fut courte pour certain, comme Gibbs, qui avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, bien trop occupé à penser à Kate. Il se leva assez rapidement lorsque le réveil retentit. Il fila sous la douche, enfila un short, un tee-shirt et descendit sa valise. Toute l'équipe arriva à l'heure, même Tony, à la grande surprise de tout le monde !

« - Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Gibbs

\- Oui !

\- Parfait on peut y aller !"

Ils partirent à 2 voitures. Tony, McGee et Gibbs dans une voiture, et les filles dans la seconde. Abby en profita pour discuter avec Kate de son sujet favori : Gibbs.

« - Alors contente de partir en vacances avec Gibbs ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Abby ?

\- Parce que vous êtes en dehors du bureau, donc techniquement les règles ne sont pas appliquées

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne ferais pas le premier quand même et surtout avec ce qui s'est passé hier.

\- Comment ça ? Que s'est-il passé hier ?! Fit Abby tout excité

\- Hier quand je suis venu te voir pour t'annoncer la nouvelle, je suis passé chez Ducky afin qu'il m'enlève mon pansement. Gibbs était là. Il m'a aidait à monter et descendra de la table et en descendant je me suis retrouvé collé à lui. Il avait sa main dans le creux de mes reins et je me suis senti gêné devant Ducky.

\- Gibbs t'en a parlé après ?

\- Oui, dans l'ascenseur, il m'a demandé si ça m'avait gêné et j'ai dit non.

\- D'accord. Mais tu sais comme moi, que cela ne peut pas continuer indéfiniment. Tu vas finir par craquer !

\- Je sais Abby, mais je ne peux pas craquer. Imagine il ne ressent rien pour moi ! Je vais passer pour quoi moi après ? ! Non je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Je le laisse faire.

\- C'est comme tu le sens, mais je pense que ces vacances vont beaucoup aidés.

\- On verra Abby. Dit-elle en regardant la route."

Le trajet se passa sans problème. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La maison était magnifique, très grande et une vue splendide sur la mer. Les garçons attrapèrent les valises avant d'entrer dans la maison. Le choix des chambres étaient plutôt simple. Il y avait 6 chambres. Tony et McGee choisirent les chambres du bas et Abby, Kate et Gibbs celles du haut. Abby monta sa valise, Kate essaya de prendre la sienne mais se fut un échec. La valise était trop lourde.

« -Attends Kate, je vais te la prendre, fit Gibbs en attrapa la poigné tout en effleurant la main de sa coéquipière.

\- C'est gentil, merci Gibbs.

\- De rien. Tu me diras quelle chambre tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils arrivent dans le couloir des chambres.

\- J'ai pris celle de gauche, je vous laisse celles du fond. Dit Abby

\- D'accord, merci. Gibbs tu n'as qu'à la laisser devant ma porte, je vais la rentrer.

\- Mais non Kate, je vais te la poser sur ton lit, sinon tu vas avoir du mal à la vider.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Voilà, mademoiselle !

\- Merci beaucoup Gibbs !

\- Avec plaisir ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis juste en face de toi.

\- D'accord ! Elle lui fit un timide sourire et Gibbs alla dans sa chambre."

Après avoir tous rangé leurs affaires, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse, face à la mer. Tony, McGee et Abby décidèrent d'aller faire des courses.

« - Tu es sûre Kate tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Demanda Tony

\- Non merci Tony, je vais rester ici pour me reposer.

\- C'est comme tu veux, et toi Gibbs ?

\- Je vais aller faire un tour sur la plage en vous attendant. Allez-y avant que le magasin ferme."

Les 3 partenaires quittèrent la terrasse pour aller chercher la voiture, direction le magasin alimentaire. Sur la terrasse, Kate était allongé sur un transat, lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

« - Tu vas attraper un coup de soleil Kate.

\- Mais non ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je te préviens, ne viens pas frapper à ma porte ce soir pour me dire de te passer de la crème. Dit-il en se décalant pour que le soleil vienne se poser sur le joli visage de sa collègue.

\- Giiiibbs ! Remets toi comme tu été tu me cachais bien le soleil.

\- Ha tu veux que je me remette comme ça, il se plaça devant elle, et prit appuie sur le transat. Il était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

\- Euh oui… enfin… elle avait du mal à parler d'un coup.

\- Troublé agent Todd ?

\- Je suis démasquée. Dit-elle en rougissant

Gibbs remarqua qu'elle avait changé de visage, elle était gênée de voir cette proximité avec son patron. Il prit place sur le transat d'à côté.

« - Kate qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Rien.

\- Ne me dis pas rien, j'ai bien vu que lorsque je me suis rapproché de toi ça t'as gênée. Tu peux me dire si je te mets mal à l'aise.

\- Non Gibbs, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Ecoute, elle s'assit pour faire lui face. Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. S'il te plait.

\- D'accord, je respecte ta décision, mais sache que ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi.

\- Merci Gibbs."

Il lui fit un sourire et se leva pour aller marcher sur le sable chaud. Kate le regarda s'éloignait. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes sans bouger, puis décida d'aller rejoindre son patron. Elle lui courra après et tapa sur son épaule pour lui signaler sa présence.

« - Je peux me joindre à toi ?

\- Bien sûr, tu es toujours la bienvenue.

Ils marchèrent durant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Kate décide de s'amuser un peu.

« - Gibbs tu veux pas gouter l'eau ?-

\- Elle a l'air fraîche quand même.

\- Tu es sûr ? Mets la main pour voir.

\- Si tu insistes.

Gibbs se pencha un peu pour mettre la main dans l'eau, Kate en profita pour le l'éclabousser avec son pied.

« - KAATEEEE !

L'intéressée se mit à courir très vite sur le sable mais elle fut rattrapée par son patron. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la mise sur son épaule et se plaça juste au bord de l'eau.

« - Tu t'excuse de m'avoir mouillé ou bien tu vas dans l'eau ?

\- Non Gibbs s'il te plait repose-moi dans le sable, je t'en supplie.

\- Tu me supplies ?

\- Ouiiiii ! Je vais être mouillé !

\- Ha parce que toi tu m'as demandé si je voulais être mouillé ?

\- Tu marques un point, mais s'il te plait ! En plus Ducky m'a dit de ne pas trop mouillé ma plaie.

\- Tu trouves toujours une excuse n'est-ce pas ?

\- Repose-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Bon d'accord.

Il l'a fit basculer vers l'avant et la posa dans l'eau.

« - Merci Gibbs.

\- Avec plaisir. Regarde Kate, la vue est magnifique. Il la fit pivoter et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as raison, la vue est magnifique. Elle pencha sa tête afin que sa joue se pose sur la main de son patron.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, juste à contempler la mer, et profiter du calme.

« - On rentre ? Proposa Gibbs

\- Oui. Kate se tourna face à Gibbs et elle lui attrapa la main, pour partir en direction de la maison.

\- Ça fait du bien un peu de calme

\- Je suis d'accord. Surtout quand Tony n'est pas là.

\- Tu as tout à fait raison ! Fit Gibbs en riant.

\- Le calme ne va pas régner dans la maison ce soir.

\- Oh ça c'est sûr ! Du moment jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher.

\- D'ailleurs qu'allons-nous faire ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, je pense que l'on va se faire un petit barbecue et ensuite on se détendra.

\- C'est un très bon programme.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, main dans la main. C'était naturel pour eux. Mais Kate du lâcher la main de son patron, à contre cœur, car ils étaient presque arrivé devant leur demeure. Gibbs lui adressa un tendre sourire et lui ouvrit la porte afin qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans le salon.


End file.
